


Жадность

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [4]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Burns, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, PWP, Painful Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Хаархус отдал Иноэль свою кровь, научил ненавидеть, а теперь готов открыть для неё новые грани ощущений.Автор:Ungoliant
Relationships: Dom Haarhus/Inoel
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Жадность

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке: "Больше гета с Хаархусом, чтоб пылали уши"; авторские допущения в демонической анатомии.

Не каждый демон может похвастаться тем, что разделил свою кровь с ангелом, пусть и против её воли. Осквернить что-то настолько чистое — редкая удача, но и невероятная головная боль: как подросток, вступающий во взрослую жизнь, Иноэль мечется в терновнике эмоций и дерзит при любой возможности. Только ненависть в ней какая-то неправильная, словно игрушечная, и всё же Хаархус доволен, что теперь они оба искалечены.

Иноэль думает, раз он вспомнил своё прошлое, то и сам изменится: ангелу только дай волю — замучает своей праведностью. Уязвимость демону ни к чему, однако Хаархус черпает в горе ещё больше гнева — и не меняется. Он прожил сотни лет не для того, чтобы позорно пасть на пике силы. Нет, Хаархус способен бросить вызов самому Бетрезену и не намерен размениваться на меньшее.

С Иноэль снимают рабские кандалы, но бежать от него она не спешит — уже не пленница, но соучастница, вкусившая сладость мести и кровавой справедливости. У них много общего: ангелы тоже никогда не лгут и любят вскрывать мерзость в окружающих, однако Хаархус примиряется с собственными грехами и сживается с ними, как с маской, прикипевшей к лицу. Иноэль больше не артачится, не грозит ему своей смертью и помогает залечивать раны с каким-то небывалым усердием; её любопытный взгляд, полный надежды, точно прожигает дыру в затылке.

Распробовав его кровь, она тянется к Хаархусу, словно к чему-то знакомому, части себя самой, но тёмной и разрушительной. Новые эмоции куда острее и заманчивей — не чета скучным заигрываниям с благочестивым Ламбертом, — и в разговорах Иноэль всё реже вспоминает своего рыцаря. Высокие чувства непорочны и скучны, а импульсивность и загадочность Хаархуса, напротив, пробуждают любопытство. Он прекрасно понимает, что осталось испытать ангелу перед смертью, чтобы проникнуться всей полнотой жизни.

Ей кажется, что боль станет легче, если разделить её на двоих, но Хаархус поднимает Иноэль на смех: лишь наивный ангел ищет в демоне смертного, коим он перестал быть столетия назад. Не на смертного она засматривается, не его голос заставляет дрожать колени. Когда она пытается снять с него маску, чтобы заглянуть глубже, Хаархус резко перехватывает её руки и заламывает их за спину, вынуждая согнуться в раболепной позе.

В захваченном ими городе оглушительно тихо; слышно, как бьётся собственное сердце под слоями вековой брони из металла, пепла, костей и недоверия. Он мог бы свернуть ей шею одним движением, но касается аккуратно, чтобы не ранить тонкую кожу латными перчатками. Удерживая хватку одной рукой, Хаархус цепляется за длинную юбку и тянет вверх выше колен, собирает подол на кулак и ведёт выше — между чуть раздвинутых ног. Иноэль замирает пойманной дичью, боясь пошевелиться, мелко и часто дышит.

Он двигает рукой всё быстрей, зная, что для полноценной разрядки этого катастрофически мало. Его кровь едва не вскипает в её венах. Вслед за новыми ощущениями Иноэль уже сама трётся об него, тяжело выдыхая и дрожа; она льнёт ближе, упираясь спиной в нагрудник, доверяя своё тело проклятому защитнику. Хаархус ведёт её руки вниз, помогает чуть раздвинуть складки и показывает, как доставить себе удовольствие без его помощи. Не глядя на него, Иноэль может воображать кого хочет, хоть своего безупречного рыцаря.

Всего через пару минут она уже содрогается в его объятиях. Хаархус отстраняется, но Иноэль упрямо хватает его за руку. Раскрасневшаяся, с капельками пота на лбу — она походит на обычную женщину, но решительный взгляд буравит ненавистную ей маску без тени страха. Усмехаясь, Хаархус предупреждает, что может ненароком разорвать её, если продолжит заниматься глупостями, но Иноэль будто не слышит и ловко стягивает перчатку.

Обожжённая и сросшаяся плоть — рыхлая, деформированная — царапает бархатную кожу; Хаархус не чувствует прикосновений, злится и отдёргивает руку. Иноэль его не останавливает, но и с сочувствием не смотрит: гордец и предатель заслужил своё пламя. Горячка возбуждения проходит, оставляя за собой неуютный холод. Разочарование — далеко не новый опыт для ангела, а Хаархусу нравится злить её.

Щёки розовеют от смеси смущения и гнева, когда он спрашивает, хорошо ли она всё обдумала. Для той, кто уже несколько раз собирался умереть, Иноэль чересчур бодро толкает его в нагрудник, затем скидывает тяжёлый плащ и дрожащими руками пытается совладать с завязками на поясе юбки. Хаархус даже не думает помогать и, не шевелясь, пожирает Иноэль взглядом, пока та неуклюже стаскивает через голову мешковатую рубаху. Это пытка — лишь смотреть, как покрывается мурашками молочно-белая кожа и твердеют тёмные соски, но Хаархус в силах выплеснуть свою злость.

Заставив её достаточно понервничать, он подхватывает Иноэль под бёдрами, кладёт на скомканный плащ и сухо командует раздвинуть ноги. И без того сбитая с толку, она, наоборот, пытается сжаться, но стоит Хаархусу рявкнуть, как Иноэль повинуется. Он проводит по тёмным завитушкам между её ног, собирая смазку, и в голос усмехается, что сэр Ламберт бы давно упал в обморок от подобного зрелища. Её щёки заливает краской; кажется, что Иноэль сейчас ударит его или убежит, стыдливо прикрывшись плащом, но она едко замечает, что и Хаархус только угрозами разбрасывается.

Он врывается в неё пальцами без предупреждения, оглаживает узкий вход, убеждаясь в ангельской непорочности, и давит до упора, царапая клитор огрубевшей кожей. Иноэль шипит, пытается сдвинуть ноги, но Хаархус не позволяет: наседает сверху, чтобы видела, с кем связалась. В доспехах сидеть неудобно, но он находит приемлемое положение, опёршись на одно колено.

Хаархус велит ей двигать бёдрами и облизывает под маской спёкшиеся губы, когда Иноэль, вдохнув поглубже, вымученно шевелится, пытается подмахивать его движениям, но быстро устаёт и морщится, когда огрубевшие участки царапают нежное лоно. С жадностью суккуба он следит, как почерневшая рука с красными прожилками трещин исчезает в ней, как дрожит идеальное, без единого шрама, девичье тело. Набухая, член пускает по телу такой импульс боли, что приходится крепко сжать зубы. Влага блестит на бёдрах, стекает на плащ, и Хаархус, конечно, обращает на это её внимание.

Когда Иноэль отчаянно сжимается на его пальцах, темп ослабевает. Он гладит её внутри, распределяет смазку по клитору и водит вокруг, дразня, но не толкая за край. Иноэль уже без угрызений совести насаживается на его руку в поисках желанной разрядки, и Хаархус знает, насколько она близка к этому. Он убирает руку, украдкой растирая большим пальцем её соки по ладони; не будь на лице маски, он давно бы попробовал её на вкус.

Хаархус снова наслаждается её смятением, гневом и стыдом, всё ещё запрещая сдвигать ноги. Когда Иноэль тянется к клитору, чтобы ещё раз опробовать урок на практике, он хватает её за руку и пригвождает к полу под сладостный всхлип. Распростёртая, податливая и раскрасневшаяся — Иноэль ни для кого не будет настолько желанной. Хаархус не рассчитывает на подобную всепоглощающую взаимность, но приятно удивляется, когда Иноэль шарит свободной рукой по нагруднику в поисках ремешков. Он даже ослабляет хватку и садится, чтобы узнать продолжение.

Ей не понравится то, что скрыто под металлическим панцирем и вязью рун, однако гадливая демоническая похоть теперь возьмёт её в любом случае. Части проклятой брони, дарованной Бетрезеном, слетают одна за другой, но Иноэль не торопится: касается обгоревшей плоти сначала трепетно, а затем настойчивее, проводя подушечками пальцев глубокие незарастающие трещины. Боль несильная, привычная, словно сдираешь со старой раны окаменевший нарост. Когда Иноэль подаётся ближе, Хаархус обхватывает её затылок, мешая крутить головой, и срывает наконец маску.

Он и сам не знает, как выглядит — огонь обезличивает всех проклятых, — но теперь с интересом ловит отражение серого как прах лица в широко распахнутых глазах. Однако после месяцев, проведённых среди демонов, Иноэль не кажется даже удивлённой. Хаархус подаётся сам и наконец-то пробует её на вкус, ведь его язык как раз отлично сохранился. Её кожа тут же отвечает мурашками, соски крепко стоят торчком. Каждое касание заставляет Иноэль содрогаться и подаваться, но теперь она приняла правила размеренной игры. В грехе нет смысла, если он быстро кончится и тут же забудется.

Самую большую отдачу он получает, лаская одновременно соски и клитор — давит, щипает, трётся ладонью и вновь немилосердно останавливается. Попроси Хаархус её душу сейчас, нежная и чувствительная Иноэль сразу бы согласилась, но у него уже есть кое-что получше. Она неохотно обхватывает губами его пальцы в собственных соках и пассивностью пытается сохранить достоинство, но Хаархус снова двигает рукой, заглядывает в наивные глаза и требует вылизать всё без остатка. Ей далеко до фантазии и умений суккубов — невинность искушает куда сильней: растерянность, неловкие движения и зависимость от его искушённости.

Она достаточно мокрая, чтобы лишиться невинности безболезненно, но Хаархус не ищет простые решения. Иноэль переводит дух, пока он сбрасывает остатки доспехов. Возбуждение тоже даётся с болью — такова суть наказания и долгая память о своём месте, — к которой, впрочем, можно легко привыкнуть и перетащить на свою сторону. Как и кожа, член такой же твёрдый и пепельный, словно в окаменевшей чешуе, с тонкой сетью трещин. Хаархус проводит рукой по всей длине и содрогается под испуганным взглядом Иноэль — вот то, чего он так ждал.

Он снова усмехается, что Иноэль упустила свой шанс на побег. Даже если она попытается уйти сейчас, Хаархус точно не отпустит, пусть хоть весь Невендаар разрушится. Трогать его она не боится, но, смущаясь, избегает даже смотреть на член, предпочитая ему изуродованное лицо без губ, с припёкшимися к черепу ушами. Впрочем, у них всё впереди. Он трётся о её живот, как волк в гоне, вздрагивает всем телом от каждого импульса и протяжно стонет ей в волосы, заполняя обожжённые лёгкие ангельским ароматом с греховной примесью её возбуждения.

Придерживая член у основания, Хаархус начинает проталкивать головку и натыкается на ожидаемое сопротивление — Иноэль сжимается внутри и дёргается, — но он не останавливается и продолжает давить, закидывает её ноги на плечи. Точно побеждённая, она откидывается на лопатки, шипит сквозь зубы и артачится, пытается найти позицию полегче, но Хаархус резко шевелит бёдрами, то насаживая глубже, то отпуская, наслаждаясь смесью возбуждения и муки, когда каждая судорога сжимает член до тёмных пятен перед глазами. От резких толчков Иноэль скользит по накидке и цепляется за него, неглубоко вонзая ногти и переживая из-за этой глупости.

Хаархус чуть откидывает голову назад и двигает бёдрами всё быстрей, ощупывая пальцами тонкие косточки икр под мягкой плотью. Ему нравится ощущать её хрупкость — и силу в столь уязвимом воплощении, словно Иноэль задумывалась податливой для греха. Покраснения от укусов и царапин ярко проступают на белой коже.

Так, сверху, он видит её всю, раскрытую для него, сходящую с ума от резкого темпа — Иноэль мечется и чуть не плачет, стонет, прося о пощаде. Хаархус даёт ей фору и замирает, резко войдя до упора. Обугленным пальцем он чертит линию вдоль упругих, округлых ягодиц и кружит у места, где они соединяются, чуть дразнит клитор, распределяя новую смазку, и перекладывает руку Иноэль, веля помогать себе; сам же ведёт дальше и заинтересованно ощупывает края другого входа.

Её глаза расширяются, когда Хаархус медленно протискивается внутрь, грубо оглаживает чувствительные стенки и водит пальцами вверх и вниз. Здесь она такая тугая, что член подрагивает и будто ещё больше расширяется. Когда Иноэль вздрагивает, то вся сжимается и шипит от тесноты, нехотя подаётся навстречу его руке, но быстро сдаётся: останавливается и толкает его в грудь, смерив грозным взглядом, чем вызывает искренний смех. Косточки на запястье хрупкие, тоненькие — Хаархус хватает её за руку, царапая, подносит к лицу и сам слизывает смазку с пальцев, затем напоминает, что велел ей делать. Иноэль растерянно хлопает ресницами и сжимается так, что зубы сводит.

Бросив игры, Хаархус двигается в ровном темпе, не чувствуя при этом удовлетворения. Небольшая грудь, покрасневшая от щипков и укусов, качается в такт толчкам, живот напрягается; Иноэль смахивает налипшие от пота волосы, демонстрируя очаровательно приоткрытые губы, которым тоже стоит найти применение. Она привыкла и уже не чувствовала его как прежде. Не предупреждая, Хаархус смахивает её ноги с плеч и переворачивает Иноэль на живот, хватается за бёдра и приподнимает задницу, вынуждая раздвинуть ноги.

Так он оставляет её ненадолго истекать соками, пока наслаждается видом, давит на спину и крылья лопаток, трётся бёдрами и снова давит пальцем на ещё пока девственную задницу, затем резко вставляет член и пальцы одновременно, до упора. Иноэль вскрикивает и сминает в кулаках свой плащ, упирается головой в пол, сжимая зубы, а Хаархус говорит, что теперь она может представить своего рыцаря. По правде, он и сам не против посмотреть, как Иноэль растянется на двух членах сразу, но слишком жаден, чтобы разделить её хоть с кем-то, даже с преданными слугами.

Её бёдра с громким шлепком ударяются о него, а эхо предательски разносит звуки по магистрату: осквернить имущество инквизиторов приятно даже ангелу. Хаархус опирается на ногу, чтобы проникать быстрее и глубже, вколачивается как берсерк — без единой мысли, с кровавой пеной на языке. Сзади Иноэль чувствуется совсем иначе: открытой, дьявольски развратной и желанной настолько, что Хаархус никогда не сможет ею насытиться. Звериный темп и унизительная поза теперь точно должны её отпугнуть, но Иноэль смиренно разводит ноги и старается держать задницу, как он требовал, несмотря на дрожь в коленях и тяжесть его тела. Она отдаётся ему, как должна в своём долге Всевышнему, и эта мысль распаляет желание ещё больше.

Шлепки учащаются, когда по телу Иноэль волнами проходит сильная судорога. Она крепко зажимает его в себе и давит крик в кулаке, не выдерживает и падает на живот. Хаархус и сам едва жив в этом тесном плену, но не может сейчас её покинуть, отчего падает на вытянутых руках сверху, накрывая своим изуродованным телом, и продолжает вколачивать Иноэль прямо в пол, не в силах остановиться. Вдоль позвоночника растекается лавовый жар, когда Хаархус прислушивается к толчкам своей крови в ней — и кажется, уже нельзя слиться теснее, пока в голову не приходит безумная фантазия о его семени внутри неё, но кончает он насухую, содрогаясь от пустых спазмов, словно по трещинам струится кислота.

Иноэль вздрагивает на его члене, подкрепляя проклятую сущность, его гордость. Хаархусу интересно, что из неё теперь получится, какой она вернётся к ангелам или — что ещё лучше — своему драгоценному рыцарю. Однако они оба знают, что время истечёт быстрее, и отдаются желанию здесь и сейчас: уж чему Хаархус и научил, так это скоротечности любой жизни.

Они оба тяжело дышат, словно после битвы. Продолжая крепко держаться за покрасневшие от натиска бёдра, Хаархус с неохотой выходит из Иноэль и рассматривает сверху, с жадностью запоминая изгибы тонкой талии, капли пота на растерзанной им коже и тёмный нечитаемый взгляд искоса из-под растрёпанных коротких волос. Пальцы снова тянутся к растянутому входу и поглаживают вокруг, убирая следы крови. Оргазм возвращается угасающим эхом — уже не таким сильным, чтобы вертеться, избегая прикосновений, — но приятным спазмом. Иноэль тянется разомлевшей кошкой, чуть подаваясь бёдрами вверх; мышцы спины и плеч чуть напрягаются и блестят от пота.

Член снова наливается и тычется в ложбинку ягодиц, оставляя блестящий мокрый след. Желание не отступает, и Хаархус уже об этом не предупреждает, а собирает рукой побольше смазки, чтобы подготовить Иноэль к следующему бою. Если торопиться, брать её сходу и быстро, то он наверняка навредит сам себе. С Иноэль приятно договариваться — и пользоваться преимуществами её доверия; ощупывать грани дозволенного — и расширять их. Она не нужна ему полностью податливой или сломленной, ведь в борьбе весь интерес их общения.

Он уже чуть растянул её пальцами, но этого всё равно недостаточно. Когда Хаархус на пробу толкается в тугой вход, Иноэль резко выгибается и напрягается так, что продвинуться дальше просто невозможно, несмотря на обильную смазку. Он успевает схватить её за руки и пригвоздить к полу, вновь нависнув сверху, но думает, что смотреть при этом ей в глаза куда лучше, чем снова брать сзади, будто рабыню, и сам переворачивает Иноэль на спину.

Милое личико кривится от жгучей боли, а взгляд чуть ли не прожигает дыру в нём. Усмехаясь, Хаархус даёт ей выбор: по собственной воле поработать на нём сверху или ртом, если так не хочется терять остатки ангельской невинности. Её щеки от стыда и ярости покрываются красными пятнами, но Иноэль всё равно не приходит в голову просто уйти, ведь больше её никто не держит. Она что-то шепчет под нос, отводя взгляд, а Хаархус делает вид, что не расслышал, и требует ответить чётко и по-взрослому, чего та тогда хочет. Его веселит тот факт, что швырять молнии на поле боя ей проще, чем говорить о сексе.

Иноэль бьёт кулаком в пол; волосы скрывают её лицо, но Хаархус откидывает их и хватает её за подбородок. Мгновение она шарит взглядом по его изуродованному лицу и вдруг аккуратно приникает губами к пепельной шкуре, где должна быть скула. Без губ целовать её невозможно, поэтому Хаархус находит применение уцелевшему языку, когда Иноэль приоткрывает рот. Ему не хочется стыдить её за сентиментальность; безумное желание быть внутри неё выходит на первый план.

Здесь они равны по неопытности, но Хаархус ведёт по привычке: очерчивает кончиком языка её губы и проникает глубже, вынуждая ответить всё с такой же невинной застенчивостью. Она бы так славно смотрелась на коленях перед ним, обхватив губами головку и пытаясь вобрать побольше, как требуется. Хаархус схватил бы её за волосы, накрутил на ладонь и поучил бы ангела новым трюкам. Однако он понимает, что далеко не всегда возможно получить всё и сразу.

Иноэль обнимает его за шею и тянет к себе так, словно хочет слиться воедино, не обращая внимание на раздражающее царапанье о неровности. Хаархус просовывает ладони под её задницу и помогает сесть на себя. Она возится сверху, елозя горячим лоном по члену, который уже давно готов и причиняет боль бездействием, но Иноэль словно специально мешает войти в себя, то приподнимая бёдра, то потираясь о шершавую шкуру. Хаархус быстро теряет терпение, из глотки вырывается настоящий звериный рык, а она, хитро улыбаясь, выгибается в спине и обхватывает пальцами свои соски — водит подушечками пальцев вокруг них и снова вопросительно глядит на Хаархуса под собой. Командным тоном она поясняет, что ему тоже придётся поработать.

Выполнять команды, не отданные Бетрезеном, странно: в груди будто что-то тяжелеет и тянет, а под шкурой разрастается странный зуд. Хаархус наклоняется к Иноэль, которая теперь выше него, и обхватывает её за рёбра, под грудью так, чтобы большие пальцы дотягивались до бугорков сосков и ласкали их одновременно. Её лоно отвечает мучительной, сладкой судорогой, отчего Иноэль тихо стонет. Чуть приподняв её, Хаархус давит головкой на вход и быстро проскальзывает обратно, где ему самое место.

Будь Иноэль всё ещё Сосудом для Бетрезена, Хаархус бы давно связал её и передал вьючному молоху — теперь же он позволяет оседлать себя прямо посреди разнесённого демонами магистрата. Перемены ему определённо по душе, но больше — свобода, которой им обоим не хватало. Хаархус придерживает Иноэль, помогая работать бёдрами, да и сам подмахивает. Резко сталкиваясь, он проникает до упора, до звёзд перед глазами и с силой давит на соски, чувствуя, как член обхватывает восхитительная теснота, словно он и не трахал её сзади.

Сбросив оковы вместе с невинностью, Иноэль уже беззастенчиво скачет на нём, проявляя и любопытство к своему удовольствию — двигает тазом в поисках лучшей позиции и ласкает себя рукой. Лёжа под ней и хватая ртом воздух, Хаархус прекрасно видит греховную анатомию, что вызывает в сердцах инквизиторов панику. Налившееся кровью лоно сочится от соков, вбирая его проклятую плоть снова и снова. Держаться так трудно, что Хаархус подаётся вперёд всё чаще, оставляя Иноэль корчиться сверху от натиска. Рывки столь сильны, что член выходит почти полностью — и снова врывается до столкновения кожей о кожу. Быть демоном — значит быть рабом желаний, но также и жадности: Хаархусу не удаётся ни притормозить, ни растянуть удовольствие.

Иноэль склоняется над ним, ластится и приникает губами к трещине в уголке губ, выцеловывает каждую рану, пока он ритмично насаживает её на себя. В таком положении — глаза в глаза — гон отпускает; они оба могут перевести дыхание. Она спускается к шее, целует ключицы; Хаархус не чувствует эти лёгкие, почти невесомые касания, но раз Иноэль это важно, то он готов подождать — тем более, что ему есть чем заняться. Так близко, встречаясь в голодном поцелуе, похожем на укусы, он обладает ею полностью, проникновенно и властно. Чередуя сильные толчки с размеренными, они могут дольше наслаждаться процессом, лучше изучить друг друга.

Вбиваясь в спешке, Хаархус причиняет Иноэль боль, но когда она снова обретает контроль, то двигается на нём не спеша, словно пытаясь отдохнуть — так лучше чувствуется каждая неровность и шероховатость. Он идеально наполняет её и трётся рельефной головкой там, где ей нужно — двигая бёдрами, Иноэль подстраивается под свои ощущения. Время растягивается в бесконечность, пусть даже иллюзорно, и Хаархус несказанно рад угодить в эту ловушку: одна мысль о том, что скоро всё закончится, пробуждает в нём звериную ярость.

Иноэль с трудом дышит, подходя к пику, и неизбежно замедляется, отчего разрядка так и не наступает. Хаархус подстраивается, пока она шипит сквозь зубы и смахивает волосы назад, выгибаясь дугой. Усталость читается в каждом движении, но взгляд полон решимости. Мышцы так напряжены, что едва не сочатся кровью. Им обоим нужно нечто особенное, что резко толкнуло бы за край.

Хаархус подаётся корпусом вперёд и приникает к её груди языком, руки же обхватывают задницу, сминают и чуть раздвигают ягодицы. Дыхание опаляет висок, её руки доверчиво цепляются за его шею. Когда он велит расслабиться, Иноэль дрожит и быстро кивает — не из страха, а из-за вибраций голоса, который так ей нравится. Заполнить голову греховными образами легко, но лучше — описать то, что он видит перед собой: обнажённое тело, что будет долго хранить память о нём царапинами, укусами и синяками, и следы их соития, стекающие по его бёдрам. Он рассказывает, как она великолепна с его членом между ног, и чуть давит на позвоночник, помогая разглядеть всё в деталях. Разомлевшая Иноэль даже не понимает, что разводит ноги шире, точно красуясь.

Войти в неё сзади уже куда проще. Не обращая внимание на протесты её тела, Хаархус вдалбливается с двух сторон — хаотично, безумно, вытрахивая остатки её невинности, заставляя кончать с криком. Он говорит, что ангелам должно быть стыдно, если они всё ещё следят за ними. Зажмурившись, Иноэль подаётся назад, нанизывается задницей на его пальцы и судорожно хватает ртом воздух, крепко сжимаясь с обеих сторон. 

Хаархус сам висит на краю; он обхватывает основание члена и чуть сжимает, уже не сдерживая стоны. Уловив момент, Иноэль впивается в плотную пепельную кожу на плечах и шее, зная, что боль, наоборот, приносит ему удовольствие, и это мгновенно толкает его к оргазму, яйца поджимаются так крепко, что становится невыносимо. В последних рывках Хаархус толкается глубже, словно пытаясь проткнуть Иноэль насквозь, и рычит в голос, пока обессиленно не падает. 

Не в силах разогнуться, она ложится сверху, обнимая его и прикрыв глаза. Сбившееся дыхание обжигает шею и спёкшееся ухо, кончик её носа трётся о шероховатости. Очень быстро Иноэль засыпает с ним внутри, но Хаархусу сон не нужен. Чтобы она не замёрзла, он накрывает их плащом. Жадность, ревность и страх душат удавкой, и, глядя в потолок, он отчётливо понимает, что не сможет отпустить Иноэль в этот проклятый портал. Если она не останется по собственной воле, то придётся удержать силой и убить идеального рыцаря у неё на глазах.


End file.
